Warmth
by alarka
Summary: Kanata is being way too rude, even at Ruu.. what happened? Wait! He skipped school? really? That's all mishap next. They say you will find it when you are really in need for it. Ufo Baby One Shot story.


**Disclaimer: I don't own Daa! Daa! Daa!, It's sole property of Mika Kawamura.**

**(A/N: Another one shot.. please read and review!)**

"Kanata! Just hurry up! You are taking too much time in there!" Miyu shouted at the bathroom.

"Coming.." A feeble sound.

"What do you mean, 'coming'? Do you know what time it is?"

Wanya came into the scene, "What's it?"

"He is in bathroom more than half an hour.. and then I would go.. And WHAT ABOUT SCHOOL ?"

"You can go" Kanata came out, and ignoring Miyu's glare and shoutings, proceeded to his room.

"He thinks he is always right..arrogant jerk" Miyu slammed the bathroom door.

"It's too hot here, let's go somewhere else, Ruu.." Wanya was nervous, "Ruu?"

Ruu was anxiously looking at his Papas's pace, "Daa?"

"Is there anything wrong, Ruu ?"

#####################

"Miyu.. you know last night there was a show.."

"Yes yes.. I too watched it.. great one.. You should check it out.."

At the end of school, Aya and Nanami were in full mood, but Miyu's eye was searching someone else.

"Hey Kanata! Stop!" She rushed as she found Kanata going towards home.

"If I am not wrong, it's your turn for groceries, isn't it? Huh?" Miyu asked with a furious evil grin.

Kanata was caught in it. "Umm.. Sorry.. But I.."

"Oh, now a 'but' ?" Suddenly she got angry, "Remember last time too you skipped it telling you have a school meeting. And I am pretty sure today is NOT."

She got angrier as he did not react. "Now what? You know you just run away from your duty.."

Enough! Kanata gave her a tough glare, snatched the grocery list from her hand and literally ran towards town.

_Odd_. _He even did not give me his bag to take home.. _

#####################

"Miss Miyu.. Where is Master Kanata? It's already late"

Yes it was. Miyu started to worry a little. She came out of temple.

"Kanata!" she exclaimed as she faced him at the top stair. "Where have you been so long?"

"Nothing.. just it happened" was his answer, and went inside slowly, handed bags to Wanya, and retired to his room.

"Papa-"

But Kanata already was in his room.

_What on the earth happened to him?_

"Miss Miyu.. am worried.."

So was she. Should she knock in his room?

Miyu was thinking, and Kanata came out, a little messy.

"Master Kanata! You are at right time.. let's have dinner" Wanya said.

And soon they forgot the day almost. Ruu was in other room sleeping. And Miyu thought this would be the best time to put the thing..

"Kanata" she asked softly, "Remember tomorrow's homework?"

"Eh?" He reminded, "Oh, yes"

"And.." she became more polite, "I couldn't think it out, if you.. "

"Sorry" Kanata answered, wiping his face.

"But that's so unfair" Miyu put a puppy face.

"Why don't you just give up and do yourself?" yelled he.

"Oh? Yes, why not! I am not a genius and just asked for a help, that was it. My fault. Better I would copy from Nozumu tomorrow ! Heartless creature!"

"Yes, DO IT YOURSELF ! AND STOP BOTHERING ME!" Kanata yelled so loud that he broke his tone.

"WELL YOU NEED NOT BE LOUDER. ARROGANT JERK ! JUST GO ON WITH THAT HOLIER THAN THOU ATTITUDE, I DON'T CARE!" She yelled back.

"Master Kanata.. Miss Miyu.. Ruu is awake.. You.." Wanya tried to interrupt, but it was not possible.

_I never have seen them so fierce.._

"Papa-" Ruu held Kanata's shirt.

"Leave it!" Kanata shook his hand and opened the door.

Ruu started crying. And this made Kanata come back to senses.

He embraced Ruu tightly, and whispered, "Sorry Ruu.. Papa is not feeling well.. sorry.. can we play tomorrow, please?"

"Da!" Ruu's eyes widened, he understood something, and touched his father's cheeks.

He locked the door.

"What a - " a disgusted Miyu murmured.

#####################

"Hey Miyu! Kanata did not come with you?" Christine asked eagerly.

"What? He did not come? I thought he is in school!"

Miyu was so astonished. Kanata really had been doing weird. She was amazed today morning as he handed the homework to her. She smiled, but he did respond with a forced one. Then he suddenly left much before her, again rising her temper. And now not at school..

Christine made the concern whole around the class, Kanata is missing. "We should find him" "Where?" "May be an ufo captured him" nonsenses were in the air.

"Nothing at all! Actually his father came tomorrow.. and he was forcing Kanata to go with him somewhere.. maybe he went with him" Miyu lied to get rid of the problem.

"So he went for some special training or something? May be.. he would also become a monk"

"Hmm.. that sounds cool"

Miyu was thinking something else.

_He never misses school. What actually is going on?_

#####################

"I am home" Miyu announced. "Huh?"

_To think about that, Ruu and Wanya are going to Momonland again today.. oh yes! The temple is empty! They would be back only by tomorrow evening.. _

Miyu felt something odd. It was really late. Aya forcibly pulled her and Nanami to a new 'store' and it's really late by now.. almost late afternoon..

She walked toward his room, and knocked.

"Kanata? You there?"

No answer.

"Am opening it" she slid the door open, and her heart stopped beating at the scene.

#####################

"Eh.. Whe- Miyu?"

Kanata opened his eyes, and found a pair of green eyes hanging over him, all red and wet, which sparkled at his response.

"Kanata! You-"

He started to sit up, but Miyu forced him to lay.

"What do you think yourself? Just stay in bed.. You are still running a very high temperature.."

she was visibly sponging him all the time. Kanata felt a little shy, "Hey! It's OK.."

"No it's NOT!" she yelled, but in a low tone, "Now, take this" She handed him a Acetaminophen tablet with a glass of water. Putting the tablet on his tongue, Kanata stretched his hand, but she ignored.

"What-?"

Too late. She already forced him to drink from her own hand.

Kanata went all red, embarrassed. "Hey.. That's.."

"This is not time for showing your stupid superiority!" She said in a low but sharp voice, with that she got again teary.

"Hey! Alright, alright! Don't cry now.. weird girl.." Kanata sighed.

"WEIRD ? Who is weird out here? Yesterday night you could tell me.. when I was cursing you.. could tell me this morning before school.. no! You have to be always 'great'! Eh, great, by doing my homework with all that.. and keeping all the pains in yourself.. WHO WANTS YOUR STUPID GREATNESS ?" She cried a river as she said.

"Miyu..."

She felt a warm touch on his right palm.

She looked at him. So warm.. is it for the fever? Or it was the same warmth she felt every time they got close? During riding the chimney to save Ruu.. When they were searching Seiya's UFO in the grassland hand in hand.. same as Under the lovers tree.. down the cliff.. within the Cinderella story..

He held her hand firm, and pressed it.

"Thanks Miyu.."

For the first time in the night, Miyu got crimson, "Huh! As if I am obliged!" and left.

"Here is your food today, just the soup, remember! Good God Wanya did it.. I only had to warm"

"Sorry, I don't feel hungry"

""Of course! But you have to eat some else you would become more weaker"

Kanata stared at the girl, as she fed him herself.. Last time, when it was? To think it, last time he got terrible fever was when he was 3.. and..

A vague figure started forming in his mind, feeding a little sick Kanata..

Mom..

"Eh?"

Kanata got back to his senses, "Nothing.." He smiled as heartily as possible.

And he closed his eyes, sleep taking him over..

#####################

Too early of morning. What's that heavy feeling?

Kanata looked down, found Miyu, leaning her body over him, sleeping soundly.

The just risen sun painted a orange colour on her blond, fair, childish face; lips a little apart, ponytailed hair, some on forehead, messing over the cheeks..

Kanata felt a strong urge, and acted accordingly.

He put his hand cautiously over her hairs, caressing the head.

_She is... so.._

A smile crept over his face. A very sign of.. he cares..

Miyu with her sleepy eyes saw a blurred view of Kanata's face.

"Eh?"

And suddenly she got concerned about her position.

"Eeeeeeeee..."

Frantically she jumped up backwards, "Pervert!"

"Strange.. what about the slap?" Kanata asked with a innocent face !

"Grrr.. What does that mean ?" She yelled, ready for attack.

He stated in an indifferent voice, "Every time you bump into me I get a slap!"

"WHAT DID YOU SAY ?"

And Kanata started giggling, and then loud laugh.

That one thing which melt her heart every time! She joined the laugh, too.

"I have to go-"

"Eh? where?"

"Bathroom.." Kanata said.

"Be careful.." she came forward, "touching his forehead, "It's still warm.. Do you feel any headache?"

"Hey it's OK.." He went away, letting her standing there alone.

"Miyu?" He turned head back at the door step.

"Eh?"

"You know, you are really good woman.."

He left promptly.

Miyu stood, all red.

_Was that a.. confession?_

#####################

"We are back.."

"Mamma.. papa.."

"Ruu.."

#####################

WANYA'S DAILY DIARY: I could not write diary yesterday at Momonland, so writing it now morning. We came back early as Ruu was sad without Kanata and Miyu. And to tell about them, there has been something strange overnight, I have not seen them so quiet and loving ever.. Kanata seems to have run a temperature and Miyu.. her eyes showing a shadow, exactly like she was awake till late night. And what is more, she burnt the breakfast, and Kanata did not yell at.. What on the Otto.. er.. earth is going on?

#####################

**(A/N: So that's it, too simple :) I would like to thank Charu for pointing my mistakes, and I tried to work over it.. Don't know how it went :) )**


End file.
